houseetredesofredhillfandomcom-20200215-history
Peril at Kings Landing : Part Four
Summary: WOT HAPPENS (Links to the rest of season one: Prologue, Part One, Part Two, Part Three). Part Four: Poisoned Words The group decide that because Lidda, who revealed her real name to be Iris Dannett, should be in on the info that killed her brother, and that there was a poison in a dagger that had killed him. The day begins with a the melee, the final competition of the tourney. Etredes enter with their team consisting of Edwin, Erik, Ser J'aeme (A loyal knight to Edwin), Ser Meryn Lynette (the heir to vassal house Lynette) and Bryan Telson. The group don't do too well in the Melee. Erik ends up coming up against Meryn Trant 1v1, and gets completely knocked down. Edwin at least puts up a little fight and defeats a few opponents, but not enough. Bryan Telson ends up noticing Ser Gennady is holding his lost sword Scorpion, and ends up beating him down severely. Edwin notices this and tries to stop Bryan from killing him. Bryan explains that this man had killed his father, and Edwin still tries his best to not end his life, however Bryan still maims Ser Gennady by chopping off his arm. Also in the melee they notice that the man by the name of Langley Woods is knocked down and doesn't get back up, he is carried back off to his tent in a hurry by his maesters. Glive notices this and wants to find out more of what happened and smooth talks his way in by singing songs on his instruments and finds out from the maester that it appears to be poison that had made Langley fall. Glive notices it to be the same symptoms as what Dannett was suffering from. Bryan eventually reveals to Edwin that he is not who he made himself out to be, and reveals to Edwin that he is in fact Tygor Wyl of House Wyl, and is the lord of the house. He had come to Kings Landing to find his father's murderer and thanked Edwin for helping him, and because of this swears his life to him and becomes a sworn ally to House Etredes. Throughout the camp, word of Langley's death spreads, and Marita Lugus is being called the "Black Widow" from another one of her betrothed has now died. She is however visibly upset in public. The Ball After the end of the tourney, the group go to The Ball that King Robert is hosting to close the tournament with. The group pay their condolences to the loss of Langley Woods and the Lugus' are actively trying to avoid the group if they can, with Naton mocking Erik whenever possible for beating him many times. Late arriving is a mysterious figure that enters the room and speaks to Orton Lugus in the corner of the room away from the prying eyes. Tygor attempts to talk to her only to be rejected which leaves him visibly upset, and he says that him and Lidda had been getting on well until then, which then revealed her identity to the group. As the ball ends, Robert thanks everyone from being here and for participating, at which point Iris Dannett comes out and accuses House Etredes of murdering her brother Adham. The group are taken aback by her sudden change of heart and have no idea why she would now turn on them after she said she had agreed with them. The king lets her state her case and then lets the group also state their case to the king. They make some good points and then the Orton Lugus then steps forward that he knows also of the dagger that had carried the poison to kill Dannett. This was a mistake, this revealed that Orton knew of the dagger that only the group and Iris knew about, and Iris comes to the conclusion that Orton was trying to frame House Etredes of the murder of the farmland and of killing Adham Dannett. She also explains that Marita had killed her betrothed Langley Woods so that she may escape with Maiyo Vierro, the poison merchant that Glive had met earlier and that Orton had gotten his poisons from. The king, furious at this sentences Marita in to exile, and Orton to the wall or death. Orton chooses the wall. Despite Orton saying that Naton had nothing to do with the accusations, the king still orders him to the wall, at which point Matteus asks if they could maybe take him on as a ward instead to protect the relations between Lugus and Etredes. Maiyo Vierro escapes back to the free cities, and Iris and Tygor both end up together after the events in Kings Landing and decide to follow the group back to The Westerlands. Glive decides he wants to take on Neil Rivers at the orphanage as his personal apprentice, and Erik decides to bring back Aranette for marriage back home. Back home, secretly Matteus intercepts Orton heading to the wall, and tortures him to find info that "someone closer than you think were the ones that hired him to frame your house". And leaves Orton's body out in the yard for Edwin to find. Also Glive carries on secretly pissing in Matteus' shoes. Continue to Season Two: Bad Blood